Natural Psychology
by AllVowels
Summary: Prompt from M/M: Annie and Jeff are together and have had a VERY extended honeymoon phase. Annie starts to fear that as a couple all they have between them is sex and proposes going an entire day where they're naked together, but act normally and don't touch each other until midnight.


Title: Natural Psyschology

Author: AllVowels

Rating: R/M

Spoilers: Through Season 3

Summary: Ficcy Friday prompt by claymay83: Annie and Jeff are together and have had a VERY extended honeymoon phase. Annie starts to fear that as a couple all they have between them is sex and proposes going an entire day where they're naked together, but act normally and don't touch each other until midnight.

AN: This is my first attempt at writing something smutty, so be warned

* * *

Annie was pressed tightly into Jeff's side, her leg draped across his midsection on the large king mattress in his tiny apartment. His left arm was pillowing her head and his right hand lazily drew patterns on her thigh. Her hands stroked lovingly over his well toned chest as a sheet lay draped haphazardly over their naked bodies.

'_This is so perfect... Almost too perfect_.' Her mind whispered accusingly.

"Jeff? Are you awake?" She questioned breaking the silence.

"I know I am close to god-like Annie, but I need a few more minutes before we go another round."

"That's not why I was asking if you were awake."

"Oh really?"

"Alright maybe that was part of the reason but I have a question to ask you."

"Ask away, Emily Bronte."

"Does this seem wrong to you?"

"I am only human Annie. Maybe if I invested in some Viagra I'd be able to recover faster but…"

"No! Not that. This!" She said gesturing between Jeff and herself. "Us! We have been doing this for months."

"Annie, are you trying to break up with me? Because if you are, you are going about it completely wrong. No one breaks up face to face anymore; it's more of a text message sort of thing."

Annie swatted his chest, "Stop being difficult. What I'm saying is…" She paused struggling for words, "Most couples, you know, get bored with each other after awhile. They are no longer as active in the bedroom."

"I'd say we are active in other places besides the bedroom."

Annie glared slightly at him, he was being deliberately obtuse. "My point is we are still humping like rabbits!"

"And this is a problem because?"

"Because!" Annie sat up abruptly causing the sheet to drop. "Because what if we don't really like each other! We could just be using each other for sex, and one day down the road you think, 'Hey I would rather sleep with my hot new secretary, see ya later Annie.' And I am left by the way side while you bang some bimbo on your desk. Jeff, are you even listening to me?"

Jeff's eyes were affixed on her exposed breasts, "Of course I was. You want to role play as boss and secretary. Sounds sexy. You could come into work one night and we can make good use of my desk. Or better yet, we will sneak into Greendale and use the Dean's desk."

His large hands reached forward to cup her ample chest but she batted his hands away.

"Jeff," She whined slightly while pulling up the sheet, "I wouldn't feel comfortable in the Dean's office, he probably has a hidden camera in his office. And you aren't listening to me, this is a problem."

Jeff sighed realizing he would not get to indulge in Annie's body until he reassured her. "I am sorry Annie. I guess I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is… what if we only like each other because the sex is good."

Jeff pulled Annie towards him making the sheet drop, "The sex isn't good, it's _amazing. _That is the Jeff Winger guarantee. Plus we were friends before we ever started having sex."

"We weren't friends because we liked each other. We were friends because you were trying to get in Britta's pants and use me for notes." Jeff kissed her forehead before trailing kisses down to her neck. "Stop trying to distract me."

Jeff muttered into her neck, "That was true at first but then we became actual friends and then we became this."

Annie frowned; Jeff still had trouble admitting they were in a relationship. He never denied it, but the words girlfriend or dating never came out of his mouth. Jeff felt her tense up at his words and knew he had said something wrong.

"Is there something I can do to prove to you that I just don't care about sex?"

Annie thought for a moment, before threading her hands into his hair, "Yes I think there is."

"Good, but can we start it tomorrow?"

Annie closed the gap between their lips and her hand dipped beneath the sheet.

"Alright."

* * *

Jeff stretched lazily the next morning, his toes creeping out from the edge of the blanket and dangling over the edge of the bed. He reached over and found the spot next to him empty. He spent several minutes debating if he should get and up search for Annie or go back to sleep. The decision was made for him when Annie entered the room… nude.

Annie wasn't one to frolic around with nothing on. She had no problem being nude around Jeff in the bedroom, or if they were in the mist of their amorous activities. Once they were done she would usually shrug into his t-shirt or a robe though, so Jeff labeled this behavior as odd.

Puzzled Jeff asked, "What's going on?"

"Remember you said last night you'd do something to prove that we aren't just together because the sex is good?"

"I believe the word I used was awesome, but please continue."

"We are going to spend the whole day together nude." Jeff's inner self did a little dance. This was all he had to do? Stare at a beautiful woman naked all day. Piece of cake.

Annie continued, "But we are NOT going to have sex. And no touching."

Jeff's inner self paused mid-dougie, no sex and no touching? This may be harder than he initially thought. How does one look at the glorious bounty that is Annie Edison and not touch it?

"I understand why we would refrain from having sex for a day, but why do we have to be naked?"

"By being naked, we will strip away the artificial layers of our relationship and allow our true spirits to mingle together."

"What a load of bull… tiful ideas." He tried to correct himself at Annie's dire look, "You've been talking to Britta haven't you?"

Annie blushed and gave a little shrug, "She was trying to be a good friend and help me with my problem."

Jeff could only imagine how awkward that conversation was. Britta probably went off for an hour about how closed off and narcissistic he was and then psycho-babbled for another hour about his daddy issues.

"So naked all day but no touching?"

"Yep."

"None at all?"

"Nada."

Jeff frowned, he was willing to do the craziest things for this girl.

"Fine. However if you break first I won't hold it against you. My body is a wonderland."

Annie beamed at Jeff while bouncing slightly on her toes, glad she had gotten her way, "Okay, we are officially starting now. We will be done at midnight. You don't like BNL, but will quote John Mayer?"

Jeff eyes darkened as Annie's chest bounced in her excitement causing him to miss the BNL reference entirely. He threw the blanket off of himself and stalked out of the room. He was going to need a long cold shower to get through this day.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower."

"Oh. Okay, I'll be in the living room."

* * *

Jeff walked into the living room running a towel through his hair. Annie was perched awkwardly on the leather couch holding a throw pillow to her chest. When Annie spotted him, her eyes dipped down as she ogled his wet chest. He watched as her eyes intently followed the path of a water droplet on his skin. It ran down from his pectorals, trailed down his abs and crept its way down into his pubic hair.

Jeff cleared his throat and pointed at his face, "Excuse me but my eyes are up here."

Annie's wide eyes jerked upward. "Sorry."

Jeff grinned and ran a hand down his chest, "It's okay, I'm sexy and I know it. What is with the pillow? If I have to be bare to the world, then so do you."

Annie reluctantly set the throw pillow next to her before crossing her arms over her chest which pushed them up slightly.

Jeff felt himself stirring slightly at the sight of Annie's chest again. Somehow not being able to touch Annie made her bare flesh all the more appealing. It was causing him to react like a thirteen year old boy who had found a playboy for the first time and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Why don't I make up something to eat?" He asked while bustling into the kitchen away from his naked girl… Annie. His naked Annie. Cooking would surely take his mind of Annie's chest, tiny waist, slim thighs…

"Damn it." He jerked the fridge door open trying to get a hold of thoughts. The cool air from the fridge nipped at his naked skin and goosepimples broke out across his arms. Taking inventory of the fridge he noticed a few things. The most important was that they really needed to go to the grocery store because their fridge was almost bare. Couple eggs, a green pepper, bacon, milk… Wait the milk was bad. That would explain the foul odor he had picked up on.

"Omelets it is." He pulled out a pan and set it on the stove. He placed a few strips of bacon in it to get them cooking while he got out a spatula.

Annie peeked in the kitchen, "Do you need any help?"

"You could chop up the pepper."

Annie got down a cutting board and washed off the pepper. The two tried to maneuver around each other trying not look at or touch the other. Due to the fact they were averting their eyes they bumped into each every several seconds.

"This isn't working!" Jeff cried.

"I know, it's like we haven't seen each other naked before!"

"Right, we should just look at each other. We can look at each other without thinking sexually, right?"

Annie nodded in agreement although her eyes looked unsure, "Right. Jeff?"

"Yes Annie?"

"The bacon is starting to burn."

Jeff scrambled over to the stove. As he tried to pull the bacon out of the pan, his chest was on the receiving end of several grease drops.

"Ouch! That burns."

Annie dampened a paper towel and patted Jeff's chest, trying to ease the burn. The patting quickly turned into a slow caress. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and her eyes darted up to make contact with Jeff's. Slowly he leaned down to kiss her awaiting lips… but she darted away.

"NO!" Annie screamed as she pressed her bare back against the fridge.

"What the hell Annie?"

"No touching!"

"You touched me first."

"I was just trying to help heal you because you were hurt."

"I have something else that hurts." He waggled his eyebrows at her and gestured towards his pelvis, "Will you kiss it and make it better?"

Annie giggled, "Jeff that was so corny. This means a lot to me, so let's just try not to touch for the rest of the day okay?"

"Will you finish chopping the pepper then? If I can't have sex, I'm going to eat my feelings of lust."

The two ate their omelets in silence, eyes occasionally lingering a little too long on certain bits of the other's anatomy. They soon decided it was in their best interest to have some sort of a distraction.

"Want to play a game?" Jeff offered trying to ease the tension that was surrounding them.

"Like Yahtzee?"

"Do people even still play that anymore?"

Annie shrugged, "I'm sure people do."

"Well I don't have dice anymore. Remember Troy swallowed them to make himself better at math?"

"Right, he thought it would help him count by sixes better."

"Do we have any cards?"

"Pierce was convinced that the Kings were trying to overthrow him as the King of Candyland. He almost set the apartment on fire. I think he got Kings and witches confused."

"This just proves to me that we should never have our friends come over. Our kids would do less damage to our stuff."

"Our kids?"

Jeff chuckled nervously, "You know… I mean if we ever had kids. Theoretically."

"You think about us having kids?"

"What? No… Kids ugh! Let's watch a movie. I'd vote for Breakfast Club or Super Troopers."

Annie let out a small sigh of disappointment; he was still not willing to talk about his feelings or their relationship.

"Whichever."

"Breakfast Club it is."

The two sat as far as possible from each other on the small couch to decrease the odds of their skin accidently touching. At the scene where Ally Sheedy's character created her classic sandwich Annie spoke up.

"Troy and Abed tried to make that once. We didn't have any pixie stix, so they found some dye and colored flour. We also didn't have any Captain Crunch so they used some round pasta that was in the cupboard."

"Did you try it?"

"I made myself a normal sandwich with the remaining pieces of bread. Although I was told that it tasted like classic cinema."

"Who knew classic cinema tasted like uncooked flour and pasta? If I were to give it a taste I would have gone with something like chocolate cake, or pizza."

"I know right? But those two ate the entire thing."

"Do you ever think that those two aren't normal?"

"Like they are aliens from outer space who are trying to take over the world?"

"Exactly. Abed doesn't have a disorder, he is really just using movies and television shows to better understand our race."

"If they are… and I'm not saying they are, this is purely conjecture; do you think they are odd on their planet too? Or is that how all of them act?"

"I'd say they are still considered strange. Maybe there planet pawned them off on us because they couldn't handle the crazy anymore."

"I like the crazy sometimes."

"I do too. Keeps things interesting." The couple turned back to the movie and enjoyed the rest of the Breakfast Club in silence.

* * *

In the first few scenes of Super Troopers, Annie's stomach let out a loud growl.

Her face reddened as she crossed her arms over her stomach. "Guess I'm getting hungry. What are we going to eat?"

"Our cupboards are barer than Mother Hubbard's."

"We could order pizza."

"Yeah, and when you answer the door naked I bet we won't have to pay."

"Jeff…" Annie growled warningly.

"I'm not answering the door naked."

"Well I'm not either."

"I guess we will just have to starve."

_45 minutes later…_

The pizza guy walked down the corridor towards apartment 409. He was hoping he'd get to see the hot brunette that lived there and not the freakishly tall man with the large forehead. He shifted the pizza bag into his left arm and rang the doorbell. As he waited he heard scuffling behind the door, but it never opened.

"Hello, pizza man?" It was the hot brunette's voice. Score.

"Um… It's Larry actually."

"Oh Larry nice to meet you. I have an odd request. I'm going to push you the money out from under the door, and I want you to set the pizza down and walk away."

"Jimmy Christmas Annie, you are making it sound like a hostage situation."

"Shut up Jeff, I'm handling it."

"Um…" Larry shifted uncomfortably as the two voices bickered behind the door. He leaned forward and whispered, "Lady, is everything alright? Do you need help?"

"The only help she needs is for you to leave the pizza and walk away with the cash."

"Sorry about him, he gets cranky when he is hungry. Thank you everything is fine."

Larry continued to eye the door as he crouched down to pick up the money that slid from underneath. He removed the pizza and left it in front of the door.

"Thank you, have a nice day." He travelled down the hall and continued to eye the apartment as he waited for the elevator.

_On the other side of the door…_

Annie stood on her tip toes looking out the peep hole, "He is waiting for the elevator."

Jeff made a noncommittal noise as he stared at her lean form that was stretched so she could look out.

"You have a beautiful ass."

Annie let out a small gasp, "Nothing sexual remember!"

"No you said no touching and no sex. You didn't specify all _sexuality._"

Annie pondered for a moment, "I guess you are right. You have permission to stare at my butt while I see if the pizza guy is gone."

"How gracious of you."

Annie wiggled her hips as she turned around causing Jeff to groan.

"That is cruel."

"Well maybe you should be nicer."

"I was being nice! That was a compliment! And I didn't even expect a compliment in return."

"He is gone!" Annie swung the door open and grabbed the pizza box before kicking the door closed with her foot. "We have food!"

Annie settled on the couch and unfolded a napkin and draped it across her chest.

"No covering up!"

"I'm not covering up. I am protecting myself from burning myself." At Jeff's inquiring look she continued, "What if the cheese slides off the pizza and hits my chest? It will burn and hurt."

"You'd have boob burn."

Annie frowned, "Yes. I'd have _boob burn._ And if my boob is burned it won't want to be touched by large hands."

"I see." Jeff unfolded a napkin and draped it over his lap, "I wouldn't want to burn my penis and deprive small hands from touching it."

Annie's face flamed at his use of the p-word.

"I highly doubt you'd burn your… thing."

"You can never be too careful. If I did get burnt would you blow on it?" Jeff asked as innocently as he could.

Annie ignored him, face still red, and resolutely took bite of pizza.

"Ouch hot!" She cried around a mouthful of pizza, causing Jeff to laugh.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Jeff asked while leaning in to her personal space.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…" She said uncertainly.

"You don't sound so sure."

"You can stop trying to seduce me into forgetting the plan. It won't work." She said while wetting her dry lips and darting her eyes away from his.

"Won't it?"

Before Annie had a chance to break, there was a knock at the door causing Annie to let out a startled yip.

"Sssh. If we are quiet no one will know we are here."

The knock came again this time followed by an authoritative voice, "This is Greendale PD. My name is Detective Tracy. Please open the door."

Annie's face paled, "What are the police doing here?"

"Well why don't we go to the door and ask him? Oh right we are naked!"

"Don't take that tone with me!"

"Hello? I've had a report about a possible hostage situation, if I don't receive an answer I have probable cause to break down the door."

"Damnit!" Jeff cursed as he made his way to the door. He bent down to look through the peephole, "May I see your badge?"

The officer held up his badge in front of the door.

"Thank you officer, is there a problem?"

"Yes, I received a complaint from a local saying that there was suspicious activity coming from this apartment. To be honest the tip came from a less than reliable source, so if you'll just open the door and answer a few questions, I will be on my way."

Jeff sighed and pressed his forehead to the door, "I can't do that sir."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't open the door. I'll answer your questions, but I can't open the door."

"Is the door jammed?"

"No."

"Are you being held hostage?"

"No."

"Do you mean yes, but there is a gun pressed to your head?"

"No."

"Are you holding someone hostage?"

Jeff glared at Annie over his shoulder, "No."

"May I speak with the woman in the apartment?"

"I don't think that is a good idea." If Jeff had continued looking out he would have noticed the officer growing steadily more suspicious and agitated with the situation.

"I have growing concerns about the safety of the occupants of your domain. Please open the door."

"Domain? Did you really just say domain?"

"Sir, open the door before I call for back up!"

"I know my rights! I'm a lawyer!"

"Jeff, just open the door!"

"Quiet!"

"MISS! ARE YOU IN DANGER?"

"NO I'M FINE!"

"You have to the count of 3 to let me in. 1… 2…."

"Fine!" Jeff cried as he threw the door open, exposing himself to the officer. Annie pulled a throw pillow into her lap trying to cover herself. The officer went slightly slack jawed at the sight before him.

"Welcome to my abode officer, won't you please come in?"

Trying to regain his handle on the situation, Officer Tracey demanded, "Sir, please put some clothes on."

"I can't."

"You can't?" He echoed back in confusion.

"You see my girlfriend over there is convinced that I am only using her for sex, so she concocted this crazy idea that we need to be naked around each other for the day without having sex. So if I put clothes on, it somehow proves that I don't love her. But I think the fact I'm talking to you completely naked proves the opposite really."

Officer Tracey stared at the naked couple in front of him. He had transferred over from Denver expecting Greendale to be a small quiet town. The last few months had proven him wrong. His new partner regaled him in tales of fake gun shootings, zombies and a vigilante Batman. Was there something in the water here? The first thing he was going to do when his shift ended was buy a filter to put on his kitchen faucet.

He turned his eyes towards the woman, "Ma'am, is what this man is saying true?"

Annie nodded meekly, "Yes sir."

The man sighed, "Alright then. Thank you for your time."

He made his way to the door and paused before going through, "And ma'am, not many guys would go through with something like this just for sex. And try not to freak the pizza boy out again."

Jeff swung the door shut as the officer made his way down the hall. He turned back towards Annie to yell at her but stopped when he found her head buried in the pillow and her shoulders shaking.

"Annie? Annie, are you okay? It is nothing to cry over. So a police officer saw us naked, no big deal right?"

Annie's head lifted from the pillow and Jeff realized she wasn't crying, she was laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

Annie took gulps of air trying to calm herself down. Between breathes she panted, "Everyone in Greendale has seen your thing!"

Jeff frowned, "Are you calling me a slut?"

Annie continued to giggle as she shook her head, "No, I was just thinking of the pool incident."

A smug grin crossed, "You peaked then didn't you?"

Annie grinned, "Nope."

Jeff grabbed the pillow from her lap, "Admit it, you peaked!"

"Or what?"

Jeff considered the pillow in his hand. It seemed juvenile, but if he learned only one thing at Greendale it was, if it gets results do it.

"I'll challenge you to a pillow fight duel. Wait the sounds redundant. A pillow duel. Just admit you peaked and we may continue living in peace."

"You wouldn't." Jeff smacked the pillow in her face, causing Annie to let out a startled gasp.

"How dare you!"

"Just admit you peaked at my awesome bod."

"Fine, I'll admit I peaked when you admit that you lied about the 'Annie of it all' moments."

Jeff shifted uncomfortably and the two continued to stare at each other. Jeff knew it was in his best interest to just admit Annie was right, but his pride wouldn't let him. Rule number one, stick with your lie.

"It seems were at an impass…"

"So it does." Annie grabbed the pillow from Jeff's hands and swung hitting him in the face.

"You precocious little…" He muttered as he plucked the other throw pillow from the couch. "This means war."

"Bring it Winger." The pillow fight that ensued put Troy and Abed's to shame. Sure this one didn't have as many people, or last for days or have a friendship on the line… But what it did have was nudity, specifically a nude Jeff and Annie and not much could compete with that.

"Just admit we had moments Jeff!"

"Admit that you peaked!"

"Not until you admit we had moments!"

"Of course we had moments!"

Annie paused mid swing, "Really?"

"Duh-doi. Are you happy now?" Jeff said dejectedly, upset that he had been beaten once again by this tiny slip of a woman.

Annie beamed up at him and launched herself into his arms, "Of course I peaked."

His chest puffed up a little at her words. Yep, the Winger charm was irresistible, as was Annie's bare skin pressed into him.

"Annie if you aren't going to have sex with me, this is cruel and unusual punishment."

Annie pulled back, "Oops. I guess I got carried away."

Her stomach let out another loud growl, "Hungry huh? Well the pizza is probably cold by now so we won't have to worry about boob or penis cheese burn."

"Stop saying the p-word."

"I like saying the p-word," Jeff mocked, "It makes you blush."

"Well stop."

"But it's cute."

Annie stuck her tongue out at him and Jeff's eyes darkened when he saw the pink appendage.

"Not. Fair."

The two sat back down and finished the now cold pizza in silence.

* * *

"What should we do now?" Annie said while turning towards Jeff.

"We could prank call our friends."

"Abed never falls for it, and Troy and Pierce are too gullible. They believe everything. Kind of takes the fun out of it."

"Yeah, and Shirley would figure out it was us and come over to scold us. I don't want her to see me like this."

"Britta's phone doesn't have caller ID. We could call her."

"No she's out of the country for the weekend. It'd just go straight to voicemail."

"Right I forgot. Hmm…Wait! I have an idea!" Annie scuttled off the couch and pushed an arm chair directly in front of Jeff. Annie plopped herself into it and sat with her hands in her lap.

"Here's what we are going to do. We will sit across from each other and tell each other what we like about each other."

Jeff gave her a baleful glare, "Annie, is this really necessary? I've already done the naked thing. I agreed to the no sex and no touching, which I assure you has been extremely difficult, do we really need to do this too?"

Annie's eyes widened as she gave him her patented Disney eyes, "Do you not like anything about me? Is that why you don't want to do this?"

Jeff cursed silently to himself. She was really too good at that.

"I like how smart you are." He conceded.

Annie smiled, "My turn. I like your sense of humor."

"I like how dedicated you are to keeping the group together."

"I like how dedicated _you _are to keeping the group together."

"I just said that, you can't say that."

"Why can't I say it, it is the truth," Annie countered.

"One: it is cheating and you don't do that. That is Britta's job. Two: you were the one willing to have us all fail Spanish in order to keep us together."

"It is not cheating, it is a valid fact. You were the one who pretended to go get imaginary hats for Troy and Abed."

Jeff shifted uncomfortably and confessed, "I didn't pretend, I actually went to go get them. And if you 'ah' I will leave right now."

Annie shut her mouth and let out a small 'ah' inside her head and her eyes softened, "Jeff that is so sweet."

Jeff shrugged his shoulders, "It was nothing. Anyways I say you still owe me a different compliment."

Rolling her eyes, "Fine. I like how you attempted to save me while we played video games."

"I ended up killing you."

"It was the thought that counted."

"Yes because that'd hold up in court. I was trying to save her your honor, but ended up bludgeoning her to death. It was the thought that counted though, my bad."

Annie cleared her throat, "Now you do me."

"I can't wait until I do you…"

Annie blushed and giggled, "After midnight."

"I like your persistence. It annoys me as much as it inspires me."

"I like your complisults."

"I like your crazy days. I will never forget you freaking out over a pen, or oil wrestling with Britta. Or freaking out over Annie Kim, or…"

"I get it! I can be a little crazy at times."

"A little? What is a lot?"

"Do we want to discuss the hulk?"

"I was on drugs," Jeff countered.

"I was too when I saw Robots. Doesn't mean it didn't happen. Besides I have other instances when you weren't on drugs."

Jeff rubbed his hands over his face, "Alright, we are both crazy. Let's move on."

Annie shifted in her seat and folded her legs underneath herself.

"Alright, I like how you take pride in your appearance."

Jeff smile grew smug, "Like what about my appearance? Be specific."

"I don't know," Annie said flustered, "I like all of it I guess."

"Come now Annie, I know how you love details," He leaned in closer, invading some of her personal space, "Tell me what you like."

Annie squirmed, being close to Jeff always made her insides warm fluttery, but confident cocky not to mention naked Jeff made her insides burn.

"You have really nice hair."

"Come now Annie you can do better than that," he leaned closer still, causing Annie to lean back farther in the chair.

"Uh…" Annie muttered unintelligibly. Her eyes darted from his eyes to his lips.

"Here let me go first, I like how when you let your hair down it turns you from innocent school girl to instant sex. You also have this spot on your neck, which tastes delicious and it makes you let out the most sensuously noise I've ever heard."

While Jeff was talking Annie twisted her fingers in her hair and trailed her hand down to the point on her neck Jeff was referring to. Jeff's eyes adeptly followed the movements of her hands, his own clenching on his knees in the process.

Annie let out a low moan and pushed herself forward in an attempt to bring her lips into contact with his. Jeff pulled back the instant before contact was made.

He tutted, "No touching remember?"

"Jeff…" Annie whimpered, "Please."

"Please what? What do you want me to do Annie?"

"Anything…"

Jeff groaned and his hand reached forward. Unfortunately the little voice in his head whispered that he promised. He promised Annie he wouldn't touch her, to prove to her he cared about her. His hands changed their path and he grabbed the arms of the chair Annie was perched in. Annie watched as the muscles of his arm flexed while he attempted to control himself.

"Touch yourself."

Annie's eyes jerked up. "But…"

"You said we couldn't touch each other. But you can touch yourself."

Her tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips, "Will you touch yourself too?"

Jeff's jaw clenched as he looked down at his petite girlfriend. He took a calming breath and nodded.

"You start."

Annie's cheeks pinkened, but she acquiesced. Her small pale hand trailed from the spot on her neck to breast.

"Like this?"

"Mm-hmm."

Using both hands she cupped her breasts and lifted them slightly. Her fingers lazily drew patterns across her chest before reaching her nipple. She pinched her left nipple lightly while letting out a small whimper. Her right hand trailed down her stomach as she arched her back slightly. Annie's fingers played lightly with the curls nestled between her legs as she made eye contact with Jeff. As she held his gaze, her hand slipped down between her folds.

His name left her lips in a breathy moan, "Jeff…"

Jeff was transfixed. All his previous control over the situation had been lost as he watched Annie touch herself. Why wasn't he touching her too?

_Because if you start touching she'll stop… _His mind supplied. Right, he did not want that to happen, so he would just sit back and enjoy the show. Because of how she was sitting her hands obscured the view between her legs.

"Move your legs, I can't see."

The hand between her thigh paused, and she tilted her head as if debating what to do.

"Alright." She untucked her feet from under her thighs and draped them over the arms of the chair before settling back. "Is this better?"

"Yessss…"

Annie hand did not immediately return to its place between her legs. It skirted back up her body making a quick circle around her nipples and continued its ascent. When her hand reached her face, she lightly traced the outline of her lips before darting her tongue out to wet her fingers.

"Dear mother of god."

Annie giggled, "Is everything alright Jeff?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" He answered in a slightly strained tone.

"Because you said I'd get to watch you too and all you've done is sit there." Annie pouted before licking her fingers again. Her now wet fingers reached down and plucked at her nipples while staring confidently at Jeff.

In retaliation, Jeff trailed his hand down his stomach towards his turgid erection, "Does this please milady?"

Annie let out an excited squeak. Her eyes followed his large hand as it cradled his length. Annie's hand slid slowly back between her wet folds as Jeff began to touch himself. Their movements quickly fell into a rhythm as they watched each other pleasure themselves. Annie's thighs began to clench and her breathing grew unsteady as she watched Jeff wipe a bead of precum from the tip of his erection.

"Jeff," She let out a heady whimper, "I want to come with you."

Jeff griped himself a little harder at her words, "Are you close?"

"Uh-huh," Her hand second hand joined the first as she worked herself closer to her climax. "I'm so wet Jeff, so so close…"

Jeff felt himself reaching the breaking point at her words, "I know baby, I can smell you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I want to lick every last inch of you until you come. And then I want to bury myself in you. Again and again until neither of us can move. Then I'd…" Jeff trailed off as Annie's back arched from the chair, his words sending her over the edge. Watching Annie orgasm around her own fingers caused Jeff to follow her in quick succession, spilling his semen on his stomach.

"Wow."

"Wow." Annie echoed and turned sated eyes on boyfriend. "Jeff?"

"Hmmm?" He muttered sleepily.

"It's after midnight."

Jeff opened his eyes to peer at his nude girlfriend. When they started this it was roughly 4 pm. There was no way that lasted 8 hours.

"What?"

"It is after midnight." Annie said more firmly.

"Actually I think it is fo…"

"Jeff it **is **after midnight," She said in her assertive voice, and lifted her eyebrows urging him to understand what she was saying.

"Oooh." He winked at her, "Well then I guess we should head to bed."

"Actually I have something else in mind." Annie launched herself from the chair and straddled his lap, causing him to let out a small 'ugh' at the impact. Her lips quickly found his, and Jeff quickly proved that he was almost god-like in his recovery.

When they finally made it to the bedroom it was definitely after midnight.

* * *

"See, I knew we could do it. Britta was right for once." Annie said optimistically.

Jeff chuckled lightly before letting out a large yawn. He was exhausted, but the good kind of exhausted. As Jeff snuggled into her, Annie decided she would just have to deal with their spark fading when it happened. Until then she was fully prepared to delight herself in the wonderland that was Jeff's body.

Giggling at her own thoughts, she caught Jeff's attention, "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about how your body is a wonderland."

"Damn straight. Oh and remind me to write Britta a thank you note, that was the best advice she could have given you. I think it turned out brilliantly."

Annie giggled and twisted in his arms, "Even though a police officer saw your… you know?"

"You fully participate in depraved acts with my… you know tonight but you still refuse to say it? You are crazy, but that's what I love about you."

Annie smiled into his chest. She was fairly certain he hadn't realized he had uttered the dreaded L-word. He had actually called her his girlfriend earlier in the day too. It wasn't exactly the way she had envisioned him professing his undying love for her, but it was progress and she'd take it.

"Alright, I'll remind you. Goodnight Jeff."

"Night."

"_I love you too." _She whispered and pressed a small kiss to his forehead before following him into sleep.

* * *

AN: So that was my first real attempt writing something smutty. I hope it wasn't too terrible.


End file.
